Dynasty Hearts
by Zero H Gundam
Summary: Two years after the final battle a new evil has show it's self but this time Sora and his friends are not Enough to stop it. But King Mickey has a plan and has called for help from an old friend Sailor Pluto to find a warrior to help fight the new Evil.


**Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any thing else.**

**Pairings Naruto x Yuffie x three more.**

**Chapter 1,**

**It begins,**

In an old abandon village once called the Village hidden in the leaf we find a lone man in the remains of a large tower sitting behind an old desk.

He has long blond hair with red in it he has blue eyes with a bit of red in them. On his face are six whisker marks he and long canines coming from his mouth. He is wearing a black leather coat with the sleeves cut off he has a t-shirt on as well a black one with a fox skull on it also he has on blue jeans. On his feet is a pair of steel toe boots. On his back is a sword (note trunks sword). He is 6 feet 6 inches tall and is 230 pounds. As he sits he starts talking.

"It has been 8000 years since it last saw my friends?" Said the man. "Since I saw them my Hinata-chan, Temari-chan, Ino-chan and Sakura-chan?"

As he said the names of the four girls a tear came to his eye.

"And 1,000 since my last fight? And my last adventure?"

He said as he thought of the last fight he had over 1000 years ago.

He soon stopped talking when he heard a voice in his head.

"_Kit I am soooo sorry for this if it was not for me you would be with your loved ones by now."_

"Kyuubi I told you before there is nothing to be sorry for it's not your flat you were made to attack the village all those years ago it was Mandas flat." Said the man.

Before they could talk more a bright light appared in the room and out of this light came a woman that looked 21 or so she had long green hair and she is wearing a white and dark purple sailor suit.

"Hello Naruto." Said the women.

"Hello my little Set-chan." Said the man now know as Naruto.

"Please don't call me that any more I am a grown woman now and Sailor Pluto." Said Sailor Pluto.

"You well always be my little Set-chan. But now why are you here is the Earth and Crystal Tokyo in danger?"

"No and yes Naruto Earth and Crystal Tokyo are in danger but not yet it well be a while before the danger comes."

"So you're telling me this now because?"

"Naruto its not just Earth and Crystal Tokyo in danger many other worlds are in danger and you are the only one that can help those that are going to try to stop it."

"Alright but what is the danger?"

"The danger is an evil group is trying to gather the first 7 Princesses of Hearts and then gather the 7 Princesses of D Hearts."

"Who or what are these 7 Princesses of Hearts 7 Princesses of D Hearts?"

"They are women and girls with pure souls and hearts. The 7 Princesses of Hearts are able to open up a place called Kingdom Hearts the 7 Princesses of D Hearts are able to open a place called Dynasty Hearts."

"Okay what is so great about that?"

From there Setsuna told him about what Kingdom Heart was (note the story from 1 and 2). After that she told him of Dynasty Heart.

"Dynasty Heart is a place where if Kingdom hearts falls it well be the last line against the darkness."

"Okay but I take there is more?"

"Yes if the evil gets both the road to Kingdom Dynast Heart opens were the light comes from and if they put it out the worlds are doomed."

"It get it but why can't Sora and his friends stop them?"

"This battle well at time beyond them and at times maybe even you." Said Setsuna adding that last part to get Naruto to say yes as he loves a good fight.

"Well I have never been one to not help so when do I leave? And where are we going first?" said Naruto who always liked to help but a good fight made him want to help more.

"We leave right now and were going to Disney Castle were King Mickey is gathering the Restoration committee Sora and his friends and others. So if your ready well leave." Said Setsuna.

"I am ready Set-chan." Said Naruto getting out of his chair and joining Setsuna.

"Good here we go." Said Setsuna.

And with that both Setsuna and Naruto vanished in a bright light.

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

Location Disney Castle.

In the throne room of the Castle we find King Mickey looking at the people that he had gathered here.

Sora and his friends the Restoration committee the 7 Princesses of Hearts and his royal Court and others.

"Your majesty why have you gathered us here?" said the youngest Princesses of Hearts Alice.

"I have gathered you all here to tell you all of a new enemy." Said the King.

"What new Enemy is that you're Majesty?" said Goofy.

"I'll tell you when are last guest gets here." Said the King.

"Are last guest?" said Sora.

"Yes are last guest Sora she should be bringing him soon."

And before any one could say anything a bright light appared. When the light disappeared two people where standing there one was a women who looked 21 or so she had long green hair and she is wearing a white and dark purple sailor suit. The other was a man who looked 16 or 17 he has long blond hair with red in it he has blue eyes with a bit of red in them. On his face are six whisker marks he and long canines coming from his mouth. He is wearing a black leather coat with the sleeves cut off he has a t-shirt on as well a black one with a fox skull on it also he has on blue jeans. On his feet is a pair of steel toe boots. On his back is a sword.

"Hello Sailor Pluto I see you brought the person that you said could help us." Said the King.

"Yes you're Majesty this is Naruto Uzamaki Kitsuna. Now I well take my leave and let you guys get to know each other until next time you Majesty." Said Sailor Pluto as she disappeared in a flash of light.

After she was gone King Mickey walk up to Naruto and said.

"Hello there Naruto I am King Mickey Mouse and welcome to Disney Castle and think you for helping us. Now if you'll come with me I'll intrudes you to the others."

And with a nod Naruto followed King Mickey around the room where he was interduised to the others. He first meet Sora the Keyblade holder , Riku, and Kairi one of the 7 Princesses of Hearts then the Restoration committee which was Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Sid, and Cloud and Aires. Naruto then meet Merlin, Chip and Dale he then he the other 6 Princesses of Hearts Alice, Snow White, Jasmine, Belle, Cinderella, and Aurora.

He then meets the three good Fairies Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather he then meets Goofy and Donald and Lady Daisy the last two he meets are Queen Minnie and Master Yen Sid.

After that Naruto interduised himself to the group.

"My Name is Naruto Uzamaki Kitsuna I am the former leader of the Ninja Village hidden in the Leaf and the former jailor of the Kyuubi and the New Nine Tale Fox Demon. I am also 8,000 years old." Said Naruto as he then went on into more detail on him self.

After he was done he then said.

"Now then King Mickey Set-chan told me there is an Evil group out there trying to do some harm."

"Yes your right and now that you are here I can tell every one about this group that calls its self Dark Force Star."

"What is this Dark Force Star?" asked Leon.

"A group far stronger then Maleficent her lackeys and Origination 14 ever was." Said the King.

At this the others except Naruto and Yen Sid got scared as Maleficent here lackeys and Origination 14 where tuff enemies that had almost defeated them.

The reason why both Naruto and Master Yen Sid were not scared was Yen Sid always knew that there was always going to be evil out there and some even stronger then what they had faced before.

As for Naruto he had battled evil for a long time and knew that it would always be there and that there was always evil out there stronger then the ones you faced.

"So you're Majesty what is there mission?" Said Cloud.

"There mission is to gather the 7 Princesses of Hearts." Said the King as he heard every one of the gasp at this information but Master Yen Sid and Naruto.

"That means they what to open the way to Kingdom Hearts." Said Riku.

"Yes but that's not all they also want to find the 7 Princesses of D Hearts and open up Dynasty Hearts." Said the King.

"Um you're Majesty what are the 7 Princesses of D Hearts and Dynasty Hearts?" Said Aurora.

"They are just like you but they open up a place called Dynasty Hearts which is the last line of defiance against the darkness if Kingdom Hearts falls." Said King Mickey.

"But I thought Kingdom Hearts was the last line?" said Goofy.

"No it is not it is one of two places that the Power and wisdom gather. You see Kingdom Hearts is one with the power Dynasty Hearts has the Wisdom. And if both are used together the road to Kingdom Dynasty Hearts is opened. And if they get that the worlds are doomed." Said Yen Sid.

"So your saying that if they get both the worlds are done for Master Yen Sid. And how did you know about this?" said Sora.

"I am one of the few that know the others are of course King Mickey the there is Sailor Pluto the Guardian of time the first Queen of the silver millennium Queen Serenity the first then a Vampire called Alucard and another one called Evangeline. The final two are the NagiSpringfield the thousand Master and Jaga the Wise." Said Yen Sid.

"Then why were we never told of Dynasty Hearts by the King?" said Goofy.

"It was on a need to know bases." Said Yen Sid.

"So now that we know what do we do?" said Sora.

"The first thing we do is recheck the worlds as they are going to reopen them and reseal the ones they opened." Said King Mickey.

"So do we split up and search the worlds to see if the seals are open?" said Cloud.

"No as only a small group of you are going the rest of you are staying here to help me keep safe the 7 Princesses Hearts safe from this enemy." Said the King.

At hearing that they were staying at the Castle the 7 Princesses Hearts got confused as they thought they would go home. And Alice being the bolder said what they thought.

"King Mickey why do we have to stay here can we not go home?"

"No Alice as that would be the first place they well look for you 7. And with how strong this enemy is it is better to have a strong defiance here were we have gathered." Said the King.

"He has a point." Said Riku. "Now then who is going to stay and who is going to go?"

"I have already thought about that and those that are going are Sora as he is the one who well reseal the worlds Goofy, Donald, you Riku and Naruto. And the rest are staying here." Said King Mickey.

"Have only one problem with the team we all know Sora's and the others skills but we do not know Naruto's skill." Said Cloud.

"I have to agree with Cloud we do not know his skill level." Said Leon.

At hearing this Naruto said.

"You little boys looking for a fight as a well be happy to school two little boys like you in fighting." Said Naruto.

At hearing this both Cloud and Leon garbed there weapons with Naruto doing the same.

The King seeing a fight about to start said.

"What if you two have a spar with Naruto to see Naruto's skills."

At hearing this three of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the King.

"Sounds like a good idea." Said Cloud.

"I think it is as well." Said Leon.

"Same here." Said Naruto.

"Good if you well all fallow me I'll take you to the battle field." Said King Mickey as he leaded the three and the rest of the group out of the Castle and to a large field. As they walk there Naruto looks up and sees a bird and knows it's not normal making sure no one is looking he throws a knife at it killing it.

(---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

New Location unknown.

As that was going on in a dark room we find a group of evil people. They are looking at a large pool that is showing them Disney castle before the image fads.

"Looks like one off them knew we where watching them." Said a female in long black clothes.

"Yes it dose Maleficent." Said a male in spandex and who also looked like a dog.

"Shut up Pete." Said Maleficent.

"Yes Maleficent." Said Pete.

"I wonder who that man was that killed my bird?" said Maleficent.

"That is Naruto Uzamaki and he is strong." Said a man with long black hair and pale skin.

At hearing the voice Maleficent blushed and said.

"Hello Orochimaru."

"Hello Maleficent." Said Orochimaru.

"You know that guy?" said Pete as he shivered as Orochimaru scared him.

"Yes he well be a problem if he is left alone." Said Orochimaru.

"I doubt that if any one is a threat here it's Cloud as he is no longer fighting himself." Said man with long silver hair and wearing a long leather coat with even more pale skin then Orochimaru.

"Your little puppet is nothing compared to Naruto he is but a spark to his blaze Sephiroth." Said Orochimaru talking down to the super soldier.

"Do not under estimate Cloud you weak snake." Said Sephiroth insulting the former leader of sound as he got ready to attack.

"The same goes for Naruto you mammas boy." Said Orochimaru also getting ready to attack.

But before they could do anything another voice spoke.

"Leon is the bigger danger to us the ether of those two." Said another female that was wearing a very reveling red dress and who had black wings on her back.

"Ultimecia stay out of this and Naruto is by far the bigger danger to us he is a Demon of great power." Said Orochimaru.

"Yes keep quite we have no need for your input. And Cloud is the one to look out for he has a lot of power." Said Sephiroth.

Ultimecia was about to respond when a loud male voice stopped any more talking.

"That is enough all of you." Said the male as he came into the room. He has a red body with pieces of silver on it with tubes running between parts of his body. And in his right hand is a large silver staff with a Z on the top.

"Yes Sir Lord Zedd." Said the three together.

With that Lord Zedd said.

"Good now then Naruto is a big danger to all are plans as he is now but if he awakens his hidden power were all doomed."

"What power are you talking about lord Zedd?" said Pete.

"The power of the Crane and Falcon." Said Zedd. "But for now let us get started on unsealing the worlds and finding the 7 Princesses D Hearts."

"That's all well and good but what of the 7 Princesses Hearts at Castle Disney." Said Pete.

"We leave them alone for now and when the time is right we well attack the Castle." Said Zedd.

"Sounds like a good plan but were do we look for the 7 Princesses D Hearts Lord Zedd." Said Ultimecia.

"I already know were the are one is in a world of great tech she is called Shion Uzuki. But it well take me some time to open a door way there. The others are Lacus, Rini, Allura, Relena, Konoka, and Hikari but we well worry about them later. So until then we attack the world ofAtlantica." Said Zedd.

And with that he vanished from the room he soon reappeared in another room were he then went up to a large table with a box on it grabbing the box he opens it and takes out a small gold coin with a foot print on it.

"And once we start are attack I well when the time is right I well grad Naruto and make him my scissor like his ancestor should have been."

(----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------)

**End chapter 1 Next time the Sea Princess and the Fox.**

**Here is an Idea I have had in my head for some time.**

**Also vote for the last three girls for Naruto.**

**Here are the choices.**

**1-Tifa, 2- Aires, 3- Aurora, 4- Shion, 5- Kos-Mos, 6- Asuna, 7- Allura, 8- Rei or sailor mars, 9- a wild card that you choices but the most for it wins. Like if Lunamaria was used the more people choice her she wins.**

**Please read and review.**


End file.
